Nothing Ever Works Out Right
by ZarameJake
Summary: Ichigo just wanted to live his life without someone breathing down his neck. Whether it was his father or the cops. Ichigo's love of the night and trouble caught the attention of a new person in town. Can Grimmjow keep him out of trouble or will he cause more? GrimmIchi, Yaoi, Rated M for language, violence and gore. Warning: heartbreak and lots for crying. Dark themed
1. Chapter 1

It's been such a long time since I have posted anything. This story came to my mind and I wanted to write it. It's a first for me. There is no planning involved, it's all just from my head.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the bleach characters.

 _ **Notice:**_ This is a GrimmIchi Fic but I will be cutting out all the sex scenes. I plan to leave in all of the events leading up to the sexy times but I don't plan to write them. The reason why is I don't think I'll be able to. I want to focus more on the gore/horror of this story.

* * *

Waking up this morning had seemed like a challenge. Just like any other day. I rolled onto my back and simply looked up at my celling. Nothing going through my head. I let my head roll to the side glancing at the door when I heard my father call for me to get up. Signing I sat up and ran a hand through my untameable orange locks. Finally sliding out of bed I chose to just leave my pajamas on and headed down stairs.

"Morning Ich-nii" I smiled down at my younger sister Yuzu.

"You ready for school?"

"Yes!" Yuzu beamed.

She was always cheerful no matter what. I patted her head and continued into the kitchen. I nodded towards Karin who simply nodded back. I didn't feel like doing anything today, with all my collage exams done I could finally rest. At the rip age of 21 you'd think there'd be many things I wanted to do with collage being out, but really I just wanted to sleep. Grabbing myself a plate I only had time to set it down on the table before I had to duck.

"ICHIGO MY SON!" I ignored my farther and sat down to eat.

"Dad why do you do this every morning?" Karin didn't look up from her food.

"BECAUSE I WANT YOUR BROTHER TO BE READY FOR ANYTHING!" The man yelled when he jumped up from the floor.

"Dad just sit down and eat." Yuzu placed a plate down for him on the table.

"So Ich-nii when do you plan on getting a girlfriend?"

I chocked on my food that I had been trying to swallow at that moment. "What?"

"Oh! Do you ever plan to go out with anyone? How about Rukia she seems nice or even Orihime?"

"Yuzu please I don't even talk to them." Yuzu pouted but continued on with her food.

"Actually I was wondering that myself. You never bring anyone home with you." I looked over at my dad. Why was my love life the topic for this morning?

"I don't want to date anyone while I'm trying to finish collage." I scooped up a fork full of eggs.

"Yeah but you don't bring anyone home either. Don't you want a girlfriend?" Karin even gave me a questioning look from Yuzu's question.

"I've been busy guys that's all." I tried not to look anyone in the eyes. It was awkward enough.

"So…." I looked over to my dad again.

"So what?" I raised an eyebrow.

"When you're finished with school you'll look for a girlfriend?"

I sighed then nodded. Everyone quieted down after that, going into the topic about the twins' exams approaching. I looked at my family from under my bangs, I was never one for sharing how I felt so the thought of trying to tell them that I was into guys seemed impossible. Two different topics I know but both were still hard to get out with the right words. After a few quick goodbyes I was left alone in the house. Not really feeling like doing anything I flopped onto the couch and turned the T.V on. Nothing interesting was on so I simply closed my eyes and let the darkness take me.

* * *

Yuzu and Karin came home first. As always I helped them with their homework if they needed it. Dad came home shortly after. We sat around the table and ate supper together. Once I was done I headed to my room saying I planned to go to bed. Finally. Finally it hit eleven O' clock. Everyone in the house was sleeping. I rolled out of bed smirking. I am finally able to do what I really love. Changing my clothes, I donned on grey skinnies and a grey sweater thrown over a black shirt. People always thought if you wore Black it would be hard to see you at night but it's wrong. Night is never pure black there is always some light pollution so wearing grey made you less visible.

I opened my bedroom window and climbed onto the tree branch. Slowly making my way down the trunk once on the ground I ran over to where I had a short cut into the deeper parts of the city. Just like any other town there was the good side then the bad side and I just happen to like the bad side slightly more. I couldn't help but laugh at the irony. My father had always tried to make me better at fighting to protect myself but thanks to him I was feared. Here I was known as Tense. People here in the underground heard my other name and ran. I couldn't help but smile. To night felt like it was going to be fun.

* * *

 **So that's It so far nothing much really. There will be more in later chapters I just wanted to get started.**


	2. Chapter 2

So I'm not sure if anyone else does this, but whenever I do anything now a-days I have to have the sound of rain in the background. It helps me calm down and keep a level head.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of bleach

* * *

I couldn't help but sneer down at the ground covered in filth. I'm not a clean freak or have OCD, but when anyone steps on something that you can't even describe it's just gross. I scrapped my foot on the walkway in a poor attempt to get whatever the hell it was off.

"Hey Tense!" I pause and look over my shoulder. Renji. The only person I would consider close to being a friend other then the Visored's.

"Hey Red." He nodded back at me.

"Why are you here?" I just raised my eyebrow like he had asked the stupidest question ever. "I mean here on this street. It's Aizen's territory."

I looked around and realized he was right. Pulling up my hood to cover my face we began to walk in the direction Renji came from.

"It's not like you to space out like that. What if someone saw you?" I just grunted.

Karakura Town is where I live. In a weird sense I guess you could say it was split up like a high school. There are different groups of people and different clicks. Now imagine each click was a part of this town. Aizen had the west and north, Yamamoto had the east and south, and Visored's where in the middle.

Aizen ruled over two fifths with his group called Espada. They were a nasty bunch of people who killed for fun. Aizen kept a tight leash on all of his dogs but that didn't mean they never slipped. He wanted to rule over Karakura, but in a more everyone does what I say kind of way and looking back at history everyone knows it never works out like that. I still remember a few months back at a club that turned into a blood bath. These guys where the bullies and bad boys or jocks of school. Though I know not all jocks were bad, but these guys were trained for fighting.

Yamamoto Ruled over two fifths as well with his Shinigami. They would try to keep the peace, but still had their own way of doing it. Yamamoto wanted everyone to live by some weird ranking system that he believed was full proof. Really it wasn't. He wanted the town to be split into different groups and with each group they would have a leader who in turn reported to the top guy. Though I will say it was better then Aizen, but still it had holes. Renji was from these guys. They were the "Good Guys".

The last group is where I'm from. The Visored's. Our group was led by a man named Urahara. We have one fifth of the town, but was considered neutral. I guess you could say we were the middle man. Neither side liked us and we didn't like them, but both came to our group with problems. I'm not sure what our group in high school would be seeing as how I've been out of school for a while, but we're there somewhere. We didn't have plans to rule over the town, actually we preferred it the way it was right now.

"Hey are you listening?" Renji nudged me.

"What?"

"Why are you spacing out?" I could see Renji looking at me from the corner of his eye.

"Why does it matter? Aizen may not like the Visored's but at least we're on better terms then you. Out of us both you should be the one worried." Renji scoffed.

"Really? Then you don't know of the attacks?"

"No I haven't been out here lately."

"Ich-"

"Don't call me that!" I glared at him. Everyone in the Shinigami and Visored's knew my real name, but for reasons of protecting my family I wanted it to be a secret.

"Sorry. Look come with me and you'll be caught up."

"I'm going to see Urahara." I walked past him.

"Why don't you join us? I've been asking for years now. With your help we could finally take Aizen down and stop the Espada."

I only glared at him. It was like this every time he found me. Begging me to join their group in hopes it would somehow help them move forward. Really it never would help. I'm just one person. I'm a no-body. I only joined the Visored's because they never asked for me to do anything. I have a free will, but if I joined either Yamamoto or Aizen I would be chained down and told to follow orders.

"Red how many times do we have to do this?" I stopped walking.

"Until you say yes! Tense, no Ichigo you know how much I care for you right? What if Aizen decides to take out the middle man?" Renji put a hand on my shoulder which I quickly glanced at.

" _Renji_." I sneered. "I don't ever plan to join you or Aizen. I like being free." I brushed his hand off. "And you know how I feel."

"Why can't you see us being more then friends?" He looked down.

"I-"

"Well, well, well. If it isn't orange and his faithful dog." I turned around and watched as Ggio and Abirama walked out of the shadow.

"What do you want?" I watched them carefully.

"Just wanted to come and talk a little." Ggio smirked. He was small compared to Abirama.

"Don't think we didn't see you on our side of town Red." Abirama narrowed his eyes.

"I was just grabbing Tense." I couldn't help but notice that he puffed up his chest.

"Calm down." I stepped forward so that everyone looked at me. "We were just leaving. Come on Red." I grabbed his elbow and pulled him along, but we didn't get far.

I felt the back of my sweater get pulled and next thing I know I'm being held up into the air. Renji was currently on the ground with Ggio standing over top of him.

"If it's a fight you want then it's a fight you'll get!" Renji growled.


	3. Chapter 3

So I was asked by krito1389 if I could make Renji the jealous type and I thought why not. If you don't like a jealous Renji then sorry.

* * *

I glared over at Renji. He sure had a big mouth for someone who got knocked down easily.

"Oh looks like the dog might have some bite or is he all bark?"

I turned away from the idiot who can't keep his mouth shut to Abirama. He was big and had a good grip on the front of my sweater, but only my sweater. Lifting my arms up I slipped free of my sweater and landed on the ground in a crouch. With a swift and well trained round-house kick I knocked Abirama's legs out from under him. I took a chance and looked over to Renji. He was still on the ground flailing around with, I'm guessing a broken nose. I sighed He really was useless. I walked calmly over to the other two figures on the ground.

"Maybe the dog needs to be silenced." I raised an eyebrow at the small pocket-knife.

"Come on Red he is half your size and you're still getting your ass handed to you." Ggio turned around sharply.

"What?! How?"

"Really?" I gave him a blank look. It doesn't take a genius to know what happened.

"Tense." Renji moved into a sitting position.

"You talk big Red, but-" I moved quickly knocking the knife from Ggio's hand then rammed my knee into his face. "You don't have anything to back it up."

"Shut up! He caught me off guard."

I glanced down at Ggio's body. Huffing I pulled my sweater off the ground and continued my way to Urahara's. Renji jogged up to me after a few minutes. We walked in silence, it was nice to just feel the night air on my exposed skin.

"So Tense….You never answered me." I paused in walking.

"Red I…" I couldn't think of anything to say. I never thought of him like that actually most of the time he annoyed me. "I only see you as a friend."

"So I don't have a chance? Tense we've known each other for so long. I've never seen you date anyone."

"Neither have you." I pointed out and crossed my arms.

"I've been waiting to ask you. Tell me honestly to I have a chance?" He looked at me.

I wasn't really thinking of anything. I just stalled to make it think like I was doing so. Renji was a…tolerable friend and we were always around each other. I didn't really care and would have liked to tell him straight up that he had no chance, but the thought of being around a mopping dog annoyed me even more.

"You are the only person that's around me this much."

"So?"

"If anyone had even the smallest amount of a chance it could be you. Not that I'm saying I'll give it a try. Now let's get to Urahara's. I need talk to him before the sun comes up."

* * *

It didn't take us that long to reach Urahara's. The building was a small candy shop. I always thought it was weird that a man like Urahara would own something like that, but everyone had a different cover story.

"Hey Urahara?"

"Ah if it isn't my favourite person." A blond man came around the corner.

"If Shinji heard you saying that he'd have a hay day." I waved at him.

"Well we can't have that."

"So Renji say's there's been attacks."

"There have been, but it happens all the time." Urahara picked up a cup. "Tea?"

"No thanks." I sat down at the small table he kept in the back. Urahara's house was attached to the small store. "Does anyone ever come to your shop?"

"Now that's mean Ichigo." The man looked at me from over the top of his glass.

"Just asking." I took a sip of the bitter liquid. "What to explain the attacks?"

Urahara was silent just looking between Renji and I. He sighed and put his cup down. I slowly place the cup in my hand down and watched as Urahara ran a hand through his shot blond hair.

"Aizen isn't a messy person and he knows to keep his men in line." Urahara intertwined his fingers and rested his head on top. "Men clamming to be part of Aizen's gang have been going around an killing. We aren't to sure if it's true or not and Aizen wont talk."

"Meaning he's behind it." Renji shifted against the wall

"No Aizen is flashy. He wants the attention. If he was behind this, then he'd be telling everyone or at least letting people know it was him in some way." I leaned forward. "If he's being quiet then he's trying to cover it up."

"So?" Renji looked at me.

"So someone needs to talk to him." I sat back in the chair.

"And will you be the one to do it?" Urahara sat back and folded his arms.

"Why do I have to?" I groaned.

"Well Renji can't do it or any of Yamamoto's men and frankly I don't think any of the Visored's are capable of talking to Aizen without starting a fight."

I shifted in my seat. I never liked being the middle man but the killing affected us all. "Fine, but I'll need to do it next time I come out. It's almost sun out and I need to get back."

Standing I left the small room with a nod to both men.


	4. Chapter 4

I looked around the lunch room. There wasn't much to see, just tables and chairs, but that's not what had my attention. My eye's were trained on a guy named Shiro. Shiro was an albino with inverted eyes that scared a lot of people. I personally wasn't scared of them, actually I found them interesting. Shiro had my attention because at the moment he was yelling at a group of people he called friends. I think they were just following him around.

"What you expect me to do my own homework?"

"But Shiro-"

"No buts. I want it done." Shiro was glaring down at some weak looking guy.

"What about my homework?"

"Does it look like I care?" The guys around Shiro snickered. "Shut up!"

The boy ran off and Shiro seemed to be getting annoyed at his followers. I didn't mean to chuckle at the scene before me, but next thing I know one of Shiro's wannabe friend was standing in front of me.

"You got a problem Orangey?" The guy sneered at me. Not that I was scared or anything, I've taken guys bigger then him down.

"No." I wasn't in the mood to fight. I still needed to think about what I'd say to Aizen.

"Oh really cause-"

"Hey! Leave King alone." Shiro pushed the guy.

There was one thing that I never understood. Shiro and I could be best friends if we wanted. We got along great when it was just us, but when others where in the room we fought. Shiro had a stupid nick-name for me because I've always had higher grades then him. I blinked coming back from my thoughts and saw gold staring back at me. I nodded to the white head and he nodded back.

"Get out of here." Shiro didn't look at the group behind him.

"We can back you up in a fight you know." The guy from before made a move to step forward again.

"Did I say I needed your help? No now leave." I watched as the guy hesitate for a split second then turned.

"Great group of friends you got there." I couldn't help but comment on them.

"Please we both know that's not true." Shiro sat down.

"Don't let them hear you say that."

"I don't care. So what's up?"

"Nothing."

"Ichigo."

I stalled, my book half way back up for me to read. Shiro knew about Aizen, but he wasn't in any gang. People would always say their gang was big enough, but I think they were just afraid of him. There was a long moment of silence.

"It's Aizen." I said quietly when it looked like Shiro was going to leave.

"What's he done now?" Shiro turned to face me.

"People from his gang are attacking innocent people, even killing them. Yamamoto and Urahara are worried Aizen is behind it."

"Is he?"

"Not sure. No one has seen him in a while."

"Why is this bugging you so much? You don't live close to him."

"I'm the one they chose to go speak with him." I kept a straight face. I was nervous about what would happened when I would talk to Aizen tonight.

"Alone?" Shiro didn't move.

I nodded. There wasn't much I could do. If I said no then someone else would go in my place, but no one else would be good enough. I've dealt with Aizen before. He was stuck up and felt like he was a god. I know how to handle him without pissing him off or busting his ego.

"I don't like that." Shiro said after a few minutes. "I'm going to come with you and don't try to stop me king."

* * *

I stood under the street lamp, Shiro wanted to meet here. I tried to leave early, I thought if I got a head start then I would be able to do this alone, but once I touched the ground Shiro texted me. Our meeting spot was across from a park we use to play at. It was strange to look back and see how I was. It almost hurt really. I use to be so happy all the time, but then my mother died. Everyone took it hard and people who lived around us whispered, but I was the one they pointed at. I look a lot like my mother and have the same hair.

"What'cha thinkin' about?" I turned to Shiro

"When we were kids."

"It's so different now." Shiro shoved his hands into his pockets. "Lets get going."

It took close to an hour to finally reach Aizen's terrain. The man lived in a mansion, but surrounding the area were different warehouses. I could understand the beauty of it, but it still didn't mean I wanted to be here. I followed Shiro up the stone path that led to the mansion. With out stopping he picked up the knocker and hit it against the oak door a few times.

"You trying to scratch it?" I raised an eyebrow.

"How'd ya know?" Shiro smirked. "With all his money he could afford a new one."

The large door opened and a man looked down at us. He stepped aside and waited for us to pass him.

"He even has people opening his door." Shiro grumbled.

"Shut up." I elbowed him.

We were led through the house and one thing you notice quickly is that everything is covered in white. There were no pictures on the walls, the furniture was hard to see, the floor had tiles that were a dull color and the ceiling was yet again white. We came into an open room with one chair to the far side of it.

"You've got to be kidding me." Shiro tsked.

Aizen sat in the lone chair with his head resting in his hand.

"What brings you here Ichigo and Shiro?"

"Your men are causing problems." I crossed my arms.

"Oh? And how are they doing that?"

"Like you don't know! They're going around and killing people for no reason." Shiro shouted.

"Shiro." I stepped forward putting my hand on his shoulder.

"Aizen your men are crossing the line literally. They are going into the other territories and killing. They have no reason to do so or the right. You need to stop them before we do."

Aizen sighed and stood up. "I know what they are doing and I have sent out word to end it, but I have a question for you. Have you noticed anything different?" Aizen stepped closer.

"Different how?" I kept my eye on him it was unusual for Aizen to be walking around.

"Things out of place or new people." He shrugged.

"No." I stepped away from Aizen when he reached out for me.

"Keep your men in line Aizen or your walls wont be so white anymore." Shiro grabbed my arm and pulled me through the house. "God I hate that guy."

"You and me both."


	5. Chapter 5

So it's been a long time from when I updated this story and there's really no reason as to why I haven't done it or I really don't wan to make an excuse like school or work. Sorry!

So this chapter will focus more on Ichigo's night life and it would extend about 3 days.

* * *

I looked over at Shiro as he pulled me through the front door and back down the steps.

"Why did you do that?" I lightly glared at him.

" 'Cause he was being weird. He has no right to try and touch you. What was up with that question. Things out of place or new people? Really?" Shiro threw his hands into the air and kicked a rock.

"I think that was his way of saying he's going to try and get new people into his gang."

"That happens all the time so why mention it now?" Shiro raised and eyebrow and looked at me.

I just nodded in agreement. Why would he even mention that he's getting new members. People joined on and off all the time, but why would his one time be different.

"We might need to keep an eye on Aizen's movements." Shiro gave me a glance and nodded. He nudged my shoulder, it was his way of saying he'd help.

"Urahara will want to know what you found out."

"What's there to tell? All we got was he's telling his men to stop and getting new members."

"So you're going to keep it from the others?"

"No I'll text him later. Now come on we haven't hung out much lately." I took a running start and used the ladder that was up high attached to an apartment building to get to the roof.

"Some warning would have been nice!" Shiro yelled not far behind.

I chuckled, really if anyone had a chance at anything it would be Shiro, but Renji was a close second. By the time I crawled back through my window it was 3 am. I sent a text to Urahara telling him what little info Shiro and I learnt. In responds I got a smiley face and thumbs up. I sighed the man was more of child. Sitting on my bed I tossed my shoes to the side and curled up for some shut eye.

* * *

The one thing I like about the weekend was how little time I needed to spend at home. Not that I don't love my family, but I wouldn't get bothered with so many questions as to why I was out so late. Shiro and I had agreed to meet up by the park again this time earlier so we could keep an eye on Aizen.

"Spacing out again?" I didn't look up right away at the familiar voice.

"No just waiting."

"So what do I call you now?"

"Tense still you know that Red." I looked at Renji.

"When will you let me call you by your real name?" He looked annoyed.

"When you aren't standing next to me." I could feel my face scrunching up in annoyance.

"Hey Red." I didn't need to turn to see Shiro coming up behind me.

"Hey Shiro what are you doing here?" Renji frowned at him.

"Tense and I have plans for tonight." He draped his arm across my shoulders and I could practically hear the smirk in his voice.

Renji frowned even more and looked between us. "I didn't know you liked each other like that."

"We don't, but we do have plans." I stepped forward away from Shiro and smacked him in the chest. "Don't make fights where there shouldn't be one."

"What? It's not like you two are dating. He's from another gang like those stuck-up idiots would allow it." Shiro shrugged and started to walk down the street heading to Aizen's.

Renji glared and took a step forward, but I quickly got in his way. "Leave it Red. Shiro may not be in a gang, but Urahara like's him enough. You don't need to go starting a fight cause of something so small."

"Are my feelings really that pointless to you?" Renji looked me in the eye.

"I mean the words that he said. Words can be thrown about like nothing but, it's up to the person hearing them to let it affect them." I gave him a slight push. "You can't follow us."

"I wasn't planning on it." Renji sighed and knew I was right.

"I know you Red if I see you I won't save you." I gave him another push to get him moving in the other direction.

I turned and jogged slightly to caught up to Shiro. Even with the slight shiver I gave the tingling feeling wouldn't leave.

"Cold King?" He smirked.

"Let's go." I shook my head. He knew Renji was watching us leave.

* * *

From Friday to Sunday night it was the same thing. Shiro and I met up then went over to Aizen's. We stayed in the shadows though I still don't know how we hadn't been caught. Shiro practically glowed in the dark. I looked over at Shiro as he munched on a snack. We had been in the same nook as the other two days and still had no new info. I would agree and say it felt like a waste of time and frustrating, but it's not like we expected them to spill everything. The nook we hid in was at one of the warehouses. Aizen came to this one continuously and right now he was sitting on his throne like chair talking to people.

"Aizen sir I have an update on those people you wanted."

I resisted the urge to groan. It was the same stuff over and over again. Aizen seemed to be seeking out new people and we expected this information to be what we were looking for, but so far it was just letting the man know where his people stood on recruiting some members we already knew about.

"Ichi." I looked at Shiro. I almost felt bad that he was here with me.

"Hm?"

"What you aren't going to get mad that I didn't call you Tense?" He whispered.

"Shut up you know you're different." I hissed quietly at him.

"I know. How many more days do you think this will take?"

"Not sure we might never hear anything until they get here." Shiro nodded in understanding.

I felt a nudging and opened my eyes. I must have fallen asleep at some point. I was about to asked Shiro wat he wanted, but he pointed over to Aizen. I think I had found some small sliver of respect for him because of how he could sit there for so long.

"Sir the Germans should be here soon. They have landed and are heading this way." I sat up quickly. This was different.

"How much longer?"

"A week or two I think. They keep stopping to see different sights."

"Is there no way to speed them up?"

"Well with out actually interacting with them no." Aizen sighed and ran a hand across his face.

"We have been trying to lead them here for years just stay back and keep an eye on them."

"Yes sir and what of the others?"

"Others?"

"Ah yes it's not just the three of them like you had hoped. They brought five friends with them."

"Fine see what you can find on them and if they're good enough to join." The man nodded before leaving.

* * *

It had taken some time before Aizen left and we could leave.

"Germans? He's recruiting Germans." Shiro looked over to me.

"No he's trying to from the sounds of it they haven't joined yet." Shiro nodded.

"If he can get them to join that's eight new people. But…" I sighed he was right eight new people didn't sound like much, but they were from out of town.

"Why would they come here?" I was expecting and answer or some kind of agreement. I looked over to Shiro, but he seemed to be thinking about something. "What?"

Shiro stopped walking and shook his head. "I don't understand if this is the info we were waiting on why did he ask that question. It doesn't make sense if these people aren't even here yet."

I paused and thought about it for a moment. "It could have been a way to fool us into thinking something had already happened so when new people came we wouldn't be looking at them cause they would have been here already. If not and this info isn't what we were looking for it is still something we should tell Urahara about. Aizen possibly getting eight new people isn't good not matter where they are from." Shiro one gave one nod and led us back over to Urahara's. He understood the danger.

Either side getting more members wasn't a good ideal. That could bring about a war between the two and it would cause more damage then good. Innocents would obviously get caught in the cross fire. I still don't agree with either one so both sides growing bigger wouldn't help at all but who ever is on what side would think it's helping their chances. At this point I'd say they could just pack up and leave to start out in a new town, but that wouldn't help either. There would be a war between the two towns for years and innocents would still get hurt.

"Ichi?" I looked at Shiro and his puzzled look. We were in front of the store.

"Sorry just thinking." He nodded.

We made our way inside and waited for Urahara to show up.

"Tense, Shiro what are you doing here?"

I turned around and saw Shinji. He was one of the Visored's. Everyone in the group looked up to him like a leader and treated him like one, but Shinji looked to Urahara.

"We're here to talk to Urahara and you can call me Ichigo here. We're safe." Shinji grinned.

"Ah but you never know who is listening." Urahara winked at us. "So did you find anything out?"

"Aizen is tracking a group of eight people from Germany who plan to move here. He wants to recruit them, but hasn't approached them yet." Shiro leaned against the counter top and I waited for him to finish.

"Aizen originally only want three people out of the group, but apparently the three he wanted brought five others with him. Aizen's man said that they landed and are heading here but it could take another week or two." Urahara gave an confused face.

"The closes airport is a long way away but it shouldn't take them that long."

"They keep stopping to see sights along the way that's why. It seems like they plan to hit quiet a few more of them before finally stopping here. Hell they could stay for a day or two then be off again." Shinji moved off to the side while Shiro was explaining as to why it was taking so long. He nodded his listening to every word. Urahara looked troubled.

"Why are these people so important?"

"Not sure, but Aizen said that he's been trying for years to get them here. He doesn't want his men interacting with them." I watched as Shinji paced. It was beginning to unsettle me.

"Well that's understandable. If these people don't know Aizen and one of his men messes up before they get here, they could change their course. It would be hard to learn what happened outside of the city, but with them here Aizen can keep an eye on them and figure out who is the right person to send their way."

"Does that really matter?" Shinji stopped and looked at us. "It's clear he's been keeping an eye on them for years and we don't know how many. He could have known their parents and they came to some kind of agreement and had them trained. Even if we found out who they are they could already agree with when Aizen wants."

Everyone was quiet. I looked around the room slowly and watched each person. They had all seem to come to the same conclusion in their head. If Aizen did in fact know these people and had them specially trained there's no knowing how many more others there could be. Aizen's gang could go from hundreds to thousands in all of a few days. The government would hopefully catch something with all these people moving here, but I don't think that's something they would pay attention too.

"If that's the case then we can't tell Yamamoto." I pushed away from the wall with my arms crossed. "You know how he thinks. There'd be a war on our hands over something that we could be overthinking."

Urahara nodded then grinned. "So lets wait it out and think."

* * *

 **Well this was long, but the words just kept popping up in my mind**


End file.
